beamillerfandomcom-20200213-history
The X Factor (U.S. season 2)
Season two of the American television music competition show The X Factor premiered on Fox on September 12, 2012, and ended on December 20, 2012. Based on the UK format, the competition consists of auditions, in front of producers and then the judges with a live audience; bootcamp; judges' houses and then the live finals. Auditions for the show began in May 2012 and concluded in July 2012. The show is hosted by reality star Khloé Kardashian and Extra host Mario Lopez, replacing Steve Jones from the previous year. Simon Cowell and L.A. Reid returned as judges, while Paula Abdul and Nicole Scherzinger were replaced by Demi Lovato and Britney Spears. Judges and hosts On January 9, 2012, Fox announced that The X Factor would undergo some changes for its second season. On January 30, it was confirmed that host Steve Jones and judges Nicole Scherzinger and Paula Abdul would not be returning for the second season. Following her departure, Scherzinger joined the original UK version of the show after Kelly Rowland decided not to return to the panel. On February 6, Simon Cowell and L.A. Reid were the only confirmed judges for season 2. Prior to her death, Whitney Houston was approached as a potential replacement judge. It was also reported that Cowell was in talks with Britney Spears for her to join the show, reportedly offering her $15 million. On May 9, reports surfaced that Spears officially signed on to judge the show. It was also rumoured that Demi Lovato, and Miley Cyrus were in talks to be the second replacement judge. Lovato reportedly signed a deal to judge the show on May 13. The following day, it was officially confirmed that Spears and Lovato would join The X Factor as the two newest judges. When asked about the new judges, Cowell said: }} On June 26, 2012, Cowell confirmed that in his search for a new host he had narrowed the possibilities to five candidates. On June 29, Cowell revealed that there will be one male and one female host, and neither of them will have hosted before. People considered for hosting slots included Stacy Keibler, Mario Lopez, Khloé Kardashian, Kelly Osbourne, Terrence J, Erin Andrews and Mike Catherwood. It was also reported that Glee star Kevin McHale was in talks for the male hosting position. According to then-recent reports, Kardashian, McHale, and Nick Jonas were the frontrunners to host the show.‘X Factor’ Host 2012 — Nick Jonas & Kevin McHale Are Top Picks - HollywoodLife.comKhloe Kardashian Insists Hosting 'X Factor' USA Won't Stop Her Trying For Baby - TaleTelaKhloe Kardashian's Husband Lamar Odom Is 'Very Excited' To See His Wife 'Host The X Factor' - Celebrity Gossip, News & Photos, Movie Reviews, Competitions - Entertainmentwise On October 15, 2012, it was officially confirmed by E! News that Kardashian had officially signed on as co-host for the show, with Lopez close to signing a deal and was later confirmed as co-host the next day. Irish music manager and The X Factor (UK) judge Louis Walsh filled in for Cowell at the Kansas City auditions while Cowell was recovering from bronchitis. On August 27, it was reported that Nick Jonas had signed a deal to help Lovato at judges' houses. It was later reported that Justin Bieber would be helping Reid, Marc Anthony helping Cowell and will.i.am helping Spears. This was the final season to feature L.A. Reid as a judge, after he announced that he was quitting the show in order to concentrate on other projects. Selection process Auditions The producers' auditions began on March 14, 2012 at the Sprint Center in Kansas City, Missouri. More producers' auditions were held on March 22 at the Frank Erwin Center in Austin, Texas, April 20 at the Cow Palace in San Francisco, California, May 1 at the Greensboro Coliseum in Greensboro, North Carolina and concluded on May 10 at the Dunkin' Donuts Center in Providence, Rhode Island. The judges' auditions took place between May and July. The auditions went without a host as they had yet to hire new hosts by the time auditions started. Bootcamp Filming for bootcamp was held on July 25–27, 2012 in Miami, Florida. As with the auditions, there were no hosts at bootcamp. 120 contestants made it to the Bootcamp stage. At bootcamp the contestants had to perform two tasks. Task 1 involved the contestants had to sing solo, after which the judges eliminated half of the acts, bringing the total down to 60. In Task 2 the contestants were paired up to perform together. After Task 2 the judges narrowed down the acts to the 24 who progress onto the Judges's homes round. The groups Fifth Harmony, Playback, and LYRIC 145 were formed from eliminated contestants from the Teens, Young Adults and Groups categories in bootcamp. Fifth Harmony was known as LYLAS at this stage; their name was changed after they made the top 16 when a group consisting of four of Bruno Mars' sisters, called "The Lylas," claimed the show stole their name. Their name changed again for the Top 13 performances, as their mentor Simon Cowell was not in favor of the name 1432 and felt that the show's viewers could make a better name for the group. Judges' houses The judges' houses was filmed September 28 & 29, 2012. The judges received news of their categories from the producers by telephone, seen during the third bootcamp episode on October 10. Reid mentored the over 25s in Beverly Hills, California, assisted by Justin Bieber, accompanied by his manager Scooter Braun; Cowell took the groups to Miami Beach, Florida with Latin singer Marc Anthony, Spears had the teens in Malibu, California with The Black Eyed Peas member and The Voice UK coach will.i.am, and Lovato had the young adults in Los Angeles, California, with Jonas Brothers member Nick Jonas. Finalists Main article: List of The X Factor finalists (U.S. season 2) The final 16 finalists were confirmed as follows; Key: :Color:Green – Winner :Color: Pink – Runner-up :Color: Light Blue – Third place Live shows The live shows began on October 31, 2012. This was the debut episode for Lopez and Kardashian as hosts on the show. Each week, the contestants performed on Wednesday, with the voting lines opening after the performances. As with previous season, each live show has a different theme. The live final took place on December 19 and 20. A recording of "Live and Let Die" by The X Factor (UK) series five winner Alexandra Burke featured on the second week of live shows. Each results show featured musical performances from at least two artists. There was no guest performer on the first result show. The second results show featured two performances from The X Factor (UK) series seven second runner-up One Direction, while Taylor Swift performed on the third result show. The X Factor (UK) series seven third runner-up Cher Lloyd and Becky G performed on the fourth results show. Week five included the premiering of a music video by will.i.am featuring judge Spears and performances from season one runner-up Josh Krajcik and Alicia Keys. Season one winner Melanie Amaro and Kesha performed on the sixth week. The semi-final results show featured performances from Bruno Mars and Bridgit Mendler. One Direction performed again in the final, and Pitbull also performed. This was the only season to feature the leaderboard which reveals which act has the most votes. Results summary ;Color key *There was no public vote in the first week. Each mentor selected two finalists from their own category as the bottom two. The bottom two acts performed another song of their choice in the sing-off and their mentor was required to eliminate one of them based on the performance. *White returned to the competition in week two because the judges felt that she should not have been eliminated in the previous week. Live show details Week 1 (October 31/November 1) *Theme: Songs by American artists (billed as "Made in America") *There was no public vote in the first week. Each mentor selected two finalists from their own category as the bottom two. The bottom two acts performed another song of their choice in a sing-off and their mentor was required to eliminate one of them based on the performance. ;Judges' decisions to eliminate * Lovato: Willie Jones – gave no reason * Reid: David Correy – gave no reason * Spears: Diamond White – gave no reason * Cowell: Sister C – gave no reason Week 2 (November 7/8) *Theme: Songs from movies *Musical guest: One Direction ("Live While We're Young" and "Little Things") One of the four acts that did not face the public vote in week one and was eliminated by mentor was reinstated to the show as the judges felt that the act should not have been eliminated in the previous week. The reinstated act was announced as Diamond White at the start of the season's second live show. 1432 being known as Fifth Harmony started in week two. ;Judges' votes to eliminate * Lovato: Jason Brock – gave no reason, though effectively backed her own act, CeCe Frey * Reid: Cece Frey – gave no reason, though effectively backed his own act, Jason Brock * Spears: CeCe Frey – gave no reason * Cowell: Jason Brock – gave no reason With the acts in the bottom two receiving two votes each, the result was deadlocked and reverted to the earlier public vote. Brock was eliminated as the act with the fewest public votes. Week 3 (November 14/15) *Theme: Divas *Musical guest: Taylor Swift ("State of Grace") Starting from week three, two acts were eliminated from each results show until week six. The three acts with the fewest public votes were announced and then the act with the fewest votes was automatically eliminated. The remaining two acts then performed in the final showdown and face the judges' votes. ;Judges' votes to eliminate * Reid: Jennel Garcia – gave no reason * Spears: Jennel Garcia – gave no reason * Lovato: Paige Thomas – gave no reason * Cowell: Jennel Garcia – stated it was an easy decision and felt that Thomas has star potential after watching her final showdown performance Week 4 (November 21/22) *Theme: Giving Thanks *Group performance: "Fix You" (with Bancroft Middle School choir) *Musical guests: Cher Lloyd featuring Becky G ("Oath") ;Judges' votes to eliminate * Lovato: Beatrice Miller – gave no reason, though effectively backed her own act, CeCe Frey * Spears: CeCe Frey – gave no reason, though effectively backed her own act, Beatrice Miller * Reid: Beatrice Miller – gave no reason * Cowell: Beatrice Miller – thought the competition was too much for Miller and that it wasn't her time Week 5 (November 28/29) *Theme: Number-ones *Musical guests: Josh Krajcik ("One Thing She’ll Never Know") and Alicia Keys ("Girl on Fire") *Music video premiere: will.i.am featuring Britney Spears ("Scream & Shout") ;Judges' votes to eliminate * Reid: Diamond White – gave no reason, though effectively backed his own act, Vino Alan * Spears: Vino Alan – gave no reason, though effectively backed her own act, Diamond White * Lovato: Vino Alan – gave no reason * Cowell: Vino Alan – gave no reason Week 6 (December 5/6) *Themes: Unplugged songs; Pepsi Challenge songs *Musical guests: Melanie Amaro ("Long Distance") and Kesha ("C'Mon") For the first time this season, each contestant will perform two songs. The list of song choices for the Pepsi Challenge was released via Twitter on December 1, 2012. ;Judges' votes to eliminate * Cowell: Diamond White – gave no reason, though effectively backed his own act, Fifth Harmony * Spears: Fifth Harmony – gave no reason, though effectively backed her own act, Diamond White * Reid: Diamond White – gave no reason * Lovato: Diamond White – gave no reason Week 7: Semi-final (December 12/13) *Themes: Contestant's choice; "songs to get you to the final" (no theme) *Group performance: "Coming Home" / "Coming Home, Pt. II" *Musical guests: Bridgit Mendler ("Ready or Not") and Bruno Mars ("Locked Out of Heaven") The semi-final did not feature a final showdown nor a leaderboard. Instead the act with the fewest public votes, Emblem3, were automatically eliminated. Week 8: Final (December 19/20) The final consisted of two two-hour episodes on December 19 and 20. ;December 19 *Themes: Favorite performance (billed as "song of the season"); celebrity duets; winner's song (billed as "$5 million song") *Group performance: "You Are Not Alone" (all top 13 finalists; in dedication to the Sandy Hook Elementary School shooting victims) ;December 20 *Theme: Christmas songshttp://www.thexfactorusa.com/news/article/grand-finale-recap-we-have-a-winner *Group performances: "All You Need Is Love" and "The Climb" (performed by Carly Rose Sonenclar and Tate Stevens) *Musical guests: Pitbull ("Don't Stop the Party" / "Feel This Moment") and One Direction ("Kiss You") Reception U.S. Nielsen ratings Notes Controversy Broadcast interruption of judges' houses During the airing of the judges' houses episode on October 17, the show was stopped abruptly in the middle of Lovato's selection for the top 16 and cut immediately to a game of the National League Championship Series. This was due to the fact that the game was halted and rescheduled later in the day due to a rain delay, to be played concurrently with The X Factor. Between the two, Fox decided to air the game instead of the rest of the episode. Many viewers took to the internet and called Fox to complain about the interruption. Cowell even took to his Twitter to comment that: "It's what's known as a total f up." The show instead aired the following week in its entirety. "Rejected" votes of Paige Thomas During the fifth live show in November, many voters reported of having their votes "rejected" and their calls cut off when attempting to vote for Paige Thomas; Thomas was eliminated the following night. Fox and The X Factor affiliates have not confirmed or denied whether this had anything to do with Thomas' subsequent elimination the following night. References External links * Official website Season 2 Category:2012 television seasons United States 02 Category:Studio 23 shows